International PCT patent application WO 2008/129287 discloses a crushing machine with a feed conveyor that is movable to accommodate normal and bypass feeding modes as well as a transport mode. One disadvantage with this machine is an inefficient use of space having the effect of increasing the overall size of the machine.
It would be desirable to provide an improved material processing apparatus.